Elucia de Lute Ima
Elsea de Lute Irma (エリュシア・デ・ルート・イーマ, Eryushia De Ruuto Iima) also known as Elsee (エルシィ, Erusi) is a 300 year old demon from hell that must gonna capture lost spirits from hell alongside with Keima Katsuragi. Personality Elsea is a verry happy person, she likes to clean with her broom, wich that you can see her raealy with. She's left handed and she hase always a feather scarf with her. She likes cooking but her cooking are looking verry scarry and untasty, wich that it taste tasty in first tough but later turn out nastyin your stomach. She hase somewhat feelings to Keima, and always is hanging out with Keima's mother Mari. She where been laughed out by other demons in Hell bicause about her poor grades that she had on the demon acedemy. She's studying also verry wrong on various important things. She and Keima captured 9 escaped sprits only in a half a year and they where been earned her the Section Chief's Award. Elsea hase a verry big intrest of Fire Trucks Fighters. She's also a big fan of the idol Kanon wich that they captured the spirit inside her. Elsee is also a member of Chihiro's band. Responsible for the Jazz bass left-hand version. Plot Overvieuw Daily Arc At the beginning Elsea where sending to earth to capture spirits, after that her boss gave Keima a letter that he is the Capture god and so that he must gonna capture every spirit in a girls body trough love. This arc where also a relationship building with Keima. In this arc they captured the spirits of Ayumi Takahara and Mio Aoyama. Idol Arc After seeing the idol Kanon Nakagawa on TV, Elsea and Keima where having a discussion again, evenly what Keima where starting to win. Well later on school Elsea where seeing that there are various of peoples dissapeared from class bicause they know that the idol Kanon Nakagawa shall come. Kanon appeared at the rooftop, but after that Keima where saying that he don't know her, she where mad but Elsea do recognize her and ask her for her signature on Keima's PFP. Well that where everything is ready, she where wanna take revange on Keima, but later the the sould where inside of her either. Then later what happens is that Keima must gonna gain trust from her. On the TV Kanon where been sad, evenly then when Keima gain her total trust, she where been vanished, well what later that comes to an end. Library Arc Keima ate her verry bad cake, and evenly Keima says if she ever learned anything about the modern Japan. But evenly she isn't bicause she learned about the old-time Japan. Well Keima suggested her to go to the library and learn everything about Japan. When she's entered the library, she seems more intrested in Fire Truck Fighters than in Japan. While about that, she went to Shiori Shiomiya to have more about the fire truck fighters, well that she where searching it and evenly later Keima appears, well Elsea sensed that she's the holder of the next spirit. Well what then later happens is that, Keima and Elsea must gonna create a plan to capture Shiori's spirit. After that the library where closed, Elsea where creating a large whole at the rooftop, while after that Keima finished the job, she must gonna close it by herself. Kusunoki Kasuga Arc Elsea where tooking the extremly bad drawing of Keima, where that Keima where running of to her. Well that they where bumped at the ghettoo seniors, that they captured Keima and evenly beating him up but later where been stopped by Kusunoki Kasuga, where later that Elsea appeared with her broom. Later then after that she sensored that the next spirit lays in Kusunoki, Keima where been Kusunoki student. While then after that they find that the spirit is a personality, later then Elsea came on the idea to go on a date. While that happens, Elsea where created a verry supercute dress for Kusunoki, while that she felt unconverble about it. Later then in the park when the personality escaped, she created a verry strong harnass for Keima and later used it for herself. Later then after she captured a spirit, someone where spying on them. Haqua Arc After that Elsea where counting how many spirits they have captured in total, she where later been captured by her old class mate Haqua, while then what happens is that she where intoduced Haqua to Keima, but Keima where bussy with an event. While later then they where been discussing things about how many spirits they have captured and school. Later then what happens is that Elsea got an call from Dokuro that there's a spirit escaped by an idiot that where later been known as Haqua. While then Elsea where sugesting that the three must gonna capture the spirit, but as well she refused and ask Keima, Keima where bussy so she where alone. Later then what happens is that she later hase appeared and jumped on Keima and later went gone. She went later to the theater where the spirit where hiding. After that Haqua wanna team work with Elsea, she failed. While that Haqua where mad at her, the later she where refuses to help Haqua and where drawing a fire fighter truck. Later then upstairs when Keima where been captured and that Haqua where been controled by the Spirit. It is all now on Elsea hersself to capture the spirit, later then Keima says that she must gonna fill the heart of Haqua, after that speech, Haqua where been burning Keima and later battled with Elsea wich that Elsea hugged her and evenly Haqua where been normal. And then they where going to battle the spirit and evenly later been captured and evenly then Haqua tell her the truth about that she even not captured one spirit. After that Elsea where saying that she where captured the spirit bicause she never have captured one. Later then what happens is then that they where seeing Haqua again at the bread bar. Then the next day Haqua arrrived at the café of Keima's mother, while later that the where talking about what happened yesterday. Elsea where making tea for Keima and Haqua, while then later that she where seeing a lie about what happens when she where gone. Later then after that Haqua where giving her report to Dokuro, Elsea where locked up Keima outside. Chihiro Arc She where sensed that the spirit is inside of Chihiro. Later then that Keima where been al fuzzed by the reactions of Chihiro. Later then that Keima where opened the heart of Chihiro, Elsea where been able to capture the spirit. While then later she where been ask by Chihiro to become a member of her band. Relationship Keima Katsuragi Her relationship with Keima is verry complicated, she where always been standed as a student for Keima, Keima where always blocking her saying by andiscusion and compares it with the game world. Keima is always brute and harsh towards her, but she where staying calm and evenly stays friendly to her. She cannot stay mad forever to Keima. Mari Katsuragi She hase a strong bond with the mother of Keima, they are going various times of shopping and co. Mari wanna have that Keima where just like her. Elsea and Mari where becoming great friends. Ayumi Takahara The bond with Ayumi is also verry great, evenly she and Ayumi where in the band od Chihiro. Haqua du Lot Herminium Haqua is the old classmate of her from hell, she where first seens as a troublesome person by Haqua, later then Haqua where then respecting her as a great friend but she where still shaking hands with her. In the real side of her she where showing woriness to Elsea, and evenly is really the closes friend to Elsea. Chihiro Kosaka She's a verry good friend of Chihiro, sometime's she's getting advice from her and evenly where talking about alot of things. Later then Elsea where becomming a part of Chihiro's band. Trivia Category:Characters Category:KamiNomi Characters Category:Person from Hell